Becky Detweiler
'Rebecca "Becky" Detweiler'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0166241/?ref_=fn_al_ch_1 is TJ Detweiler's 15 to 16 older sister and a supporting character in Recess: School's Out. Appearance Becky is tall, slender, and has medium brown hair that goes down to a little bit past her chin. She usually wears a pink sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Personality Becky is T.J.'s sarcastic older sister. While she's nice to her friends and parents, she can also be mean and rude to her little brother and his friends. While Becky finds T.J. an annoyance, deep down, she cares about him. In Recess: School's Out, T.J. makes her drive across the state multiple times to pick up and drop off his friends from their camps in order for them to help him with his plan, or else he'll post her diary on the internet. Once T.J. is captured, the rest of the Recess Gang try to get her to help him, with her refusing. She finally decides to help them once Mikey tells her that she needs to save T.J. because he's her little brother and needs her. She then drives the gang to pick up their campmates, as she is impressed by her brother's actions and she helps out in the battle against the villains. After the fight, T.J. thanks her for the help and gives back her diary, as she tells him that maybe he's not such a bad little brother after all. Despite her mending her ways with T.J. at the end of Recess: School's Out, she goes back to being mean and rude to him and his friends in Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade. However, this might be due to keeping up appearances. Throughout the series, she worked as a fry cook at Floppy Burger. Relationships According to Recess: School's Out, Becky's dating one of her workmates, Jimmy. He's never seen interacting with her in the movie, but she writes about him in her diary, and she has his picture up in her room. Trivia *Becky is the only sibling of a member of the Recess Gang to be female, as Spinelli and Vince have brothers, while the rest don't have any siblings. *In "The Great Jungle Gym Standoff", T.J. mentions having an older brother, who never appears in the series. It's hinted that during production, 'he' was changed to a 'she,' making him Becky. *In the Italian dub, she's 20 years old and named Maggie. *Becky was born either in 1980 or 1981. *Becky has three friends who didn't appear in the movies: Melissa, Sally, and Natalie. Melissa was mentioned in the first movie when Becky is talking to her on the phone, and Sally and Natalie are mentioned in her diary entries on the former Recess: School's Out page on Disney.com. *She may possibly be somewhat afraid of Spinelli since in the movie while she was driving her brother's friends in the Floppy Burger van to pick up some other kids; she got annoyed with Mikey for eating out of some ketchup and mustard bottles plus made a comment to him about it, right before Spinelli snapped at her and shouted “''Quit'' your gabbing and step on it; we need reinforcement!” which made Becky keep shut up with a nervous look as she continued driving. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-08-12-08h06m16s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-12h34m24s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h23m20s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-13h36m46s5.png vlcsnap-2012-12-26-17h19m52s184.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-01-08h48m37s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-01-11h57m06s140.png 457575750.jpg 03343636.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-01-12h23m30s238.png vlcsnap-2013-04-01-12h17m48s150.png vlcsnap-2013-04-01-11h57m53s227.png vlcsnap-2013-04-01-11h45m03s200.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-08h33m32s70.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-08h06m44s222.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-09h12m16s30.png vlcsnap-2013-09-11-10h47m01s135.png vlcsnap-2014-04-12-15h15m21s112.png References Category:Recess characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Students Category:Lovers